


like a dream come true

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think," Sascha manages between breaths, "that I've figured it out." </p><p>"Oh really?" Lucas asks, not deterred at all from his task of making her orgasm by petting her through the lace of her panties. </p><p>(or five times lucas and sascha share sex dreams)</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a dream come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts).



> written for Emma's prompt of 'sex dreams' and for all of you truly.

[1] 

 

The first time it happens after she has defected from the Net, it is when they're curled around each other in bed in the aerie. 

The day has been long, and they'd both been too exhausted to do anything but drop into bed after dinner. Lucas had spent the day in the city with various meetings. Sascha had worked on her abilities and shields, adjusting and trying to normalize herself to the emotions of Tammy and the sentinels. Draining work, to the both of them. 

Sascha opens her eyes and knows exactly that she's not truly awake. 

It's a feeling, there's a difference between reality and what this is between them. She has no information on whether other Psy have ever shared dream spaces. That knowledge would have been terminated upon Silence, as she strongly suspects that only a close relationship of any sort would be necessary to create this sort of connection. 

"Kitten," Lucas says, voice gravely with sleep and it makes her shudder all over. His eyes peer at her, green slits that luminesce in the dark. "This is a nice surprise." 

Her eyebrows pinch together, forehead wrinkling. "We keep doing this." 

He shifts, and in the dream they're side by side, him on his back and her kneeling next to his chest. He rises to a seated position. A warm hand settles over her bare thigh. "You keep doing this." 

Sascha leans her head back in reaction to his statement, even as she reaches out to touch his chest. She likes touching him, very much so, now that she can. There's no one to tell her she can't or that she shouldn't. Her mouth pursed, she strokes around one flat nipple. "I don't know how I am." 

"I'm sure," Lucas says, closing the distance so he can run his nose across her jaw and cheek, lips seeking hers. "that you will figure it out. That sexy Psy brain of yours will." 

She kisses him, licks his bottom lip with her tongue and pulls back. "You like my brain." His teasing nature still trips her up at times, the ability to decipher between real and not difficult. 

"I do," he affirms, kissing her hard and quick. His fingers walk up her thigh, the pads light and calloused, moving higher and higher till he strokes over the folds of her cunt. A grin at her inhale. "But I'd rather pet you now." 

Sascha can only let her thighs fall open further and grasp his shoulders, fingers digging into the hard muscle. "Lucas." 

Kissing her again, Lucas opens her till he can slide fingers inside her, two that curve and rub her where she needs him, thumbnail hard against her clit. He works her over till she's making small noises and riding against his hand. 

"See," he grins against her neck, sticky fingers against her thigh, the dream fading around them, "much better." 

 

 

[2]

 

DarkRiver's business doesn't carry them away from San Francisco often, being that the Pack isn't as large as SnowDancer or even as involved as the wolf pack, but sometimes they have meetings and things that require travel. Being the alpha of the leopard pack necessitated Lucas going. Even when he grumbled about it and cast dark looks at the ties she put in his luggage. 

"I will miss you," Sascha tells him freely when he kisses her goodbye, hands lingering on her waist and nose buried in her hair. 

So it doesn't surprise her when she goes to sleep and finds herself stretched over the warm skin of her mate not long later. 

"I miss you," Lucas repeats her words, and his mouth already seeks hers out. He's firm fingers and harsh lips, touching her where he can and bringing her even further into him, tangling their legs together. 

_Needy_ Sascha thinks. _Greedy_

Lucas has always been open in his desire of her, and their sexual pastimes have always echoed that. 

But this, here, when he is away from the city and not with her, when they aren't sleeping side by side, and her day doesn't start with him playing with her wet hair from the shower or laughing at her burning toast, this is different. 

_Desperation and want_

The emotions reverberate in her, feeding from him and rising in her as well. She misses him this way too. 

His fingers bite into her hips as she moves over him, shifting so she can sink down on him. This position, as he shifts upward till he's sitting and she's in his lap, is one she recognizes from her list. It's closer, more difficult to find release, her data tells her. 

They manage. 

Sascha grips his hair tight, nails scratching over his scalp and rocks against him. Gasps in encouragement when he moves one hand from her hip to palm her breast and then pinch her nipple. 

Lucas mouths at her neck, not biting, but pressing his teeth against her sweat slick skin. 

"I miss you," he says into her ear. 

She holds him closer and smiles, lips parting, and she knows her eyes would be shot with color if she could see them. 

 

 

[3]

 

"This is different," Sascha says, blinking up at the wide expanse of the night sky. Leaves tangle in her hair and dirt collects under her fingernails. 

A bite of teeth on her belly. "That's what you're focusing on now." 

She turns her gaze down the naked expanse of her body to Lucas's perplexed and affronted look. She supposes maybe she should be more focused on him between her legs, where his mouth had just been busy licking her open. Heat flushes her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she pets his hair and says, "I'm sorry. But this is interesting." 

Lucas rolls his bright green eyes and noses the skin beneath her belly button. "Your Psy brain," he mumbles, going lower still. "I guess I'll just have to distract you." 

He does. Very much so. 

Licks her over and over again, teeth and tongue and fingers, till she's raising her hips into his face and pulling him to her by his hair. 

Sascha finds herself suitably distracted. 

 

 

[4]

 

"I think," Sascha manages between breaths, "that I've figured it out." 

"Oh really?" Lucas asks, not deterred at all from his task of making her orgasm by petting her through the lace of her panties. 

This time they are back in the aerie, in their own room. There's no real reason for them to be sharing a dream space. No stress or distance. They just are. It's become a thing for them. 

She murmurs in agreement, shifting herself against his fingers that press on wet lace as he parts her folds. "I have." 

"Why don't you tell me all about it," he says and knuckles her clit, biting down on her earlobe at the same time. 

"It's your ancestry and my abilities combining-" 

Her explanation cuts off on a high whine as he rotates his palm against her, and uses the fingernail of his thumb to press hard on her clit. 

Brain racked with pleasure and his smug ego drifting across the bond, Sascha can only let him grin against her throat. Her findings can wait. 

 

 

[5]

 

"Hello." Lucas's green eyes gleam as they peer down at her. 

"Hi," she answers, sliding her hands and palms over the warmth of his back. 

They take their time here, movements indulgent and gentle, appreciative of the timeout here in the dream space. While they love Naya both with every part of them, a new baby doesn't leave much time for even regular sleep. Let alone anything that involves naked skin. 

"I love you," he says, rocking his hips against hers, palming her thigh higher up onto his waist. He's slow, his thrusts even and deep as she meets him. 

Sascha sighs, her muscles languid and loose already, and kisses him fully. She strokes his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Leans up to mouth the markings on his cheek. "I know."

"Cheeky, darling," Lucas bites her lower lip for that. 

She turns her head to mouth _I love you too_ against his face, and gets an answering rumble that makes her toes curl. 

She supposes it doesn't truly matter how they are here.


End file.
